


Кукловод

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Imaginary relationship, M/M, Puppets, Sock Puppets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: У Арфографии-куна богатое воображение и много свободного времени...
Relationships: Arfografiya-kun/Cvetik-sempai, Арфография-кун/Цветик-сэмпай
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2 левел: визуал, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Кукловод

**Author's Note:**

> imafirestarter **0** likes  
**imafirestarter** Наши руки не для скуки! #своимируками.  February 14, 2020

    

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
